


Blush/Innocent

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: SaboAce Week, 2017 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “Hey, Ace?  Where do babies come from?”





	

_Ages: Ace = 10, Luffy = 7_

  


“Hey, Ace?”

The freckled boy grunted in response as he lined up his slingshot with an oblivious woodpecker in a nearby tree behind the orphanage co-run by Curly Dadan and Makino. It was just him and Luffy against the world after their grandfather left them there to run off and train wimps in the marines. The other kids in the orphanage didn't matter. ...except the blond boy – Sabo. He was nice to them since day one.

“Where do babies come from?”

The question startled Ace out of his thoughts. He flinched and released his grip on the leather pad that held a small stone. The rock whipped through the leaves mere centimeters from the bird, which took off in a flurry of feathers and offended caws while Ace cursed softly and frowned at Luffy.

“Why do you wanna know where babies come from?”

Luffy shrugged, looking at his older brother expectantly. Ace wracked his brain for an answer that wouldn't corrupt his brother's mind. Garp had very straight-forwardly answered that same questions for Ace when he was just six years old; he still couldn't look a girl in the eyes after that. (Dadan didn't count.)

“Uh...”

One of the woodpecker's feathers floated down to rest on Luffy's wild mess of black hair. Ace abruptly recalled a story Makino had read to the rest of the kids one day while Luffy was napping. What was the bird in the story called again?

“Seagulls bring 'em.”

Luffy's nose wrinkled in confusion. “Seagulls?”

“Yep. They used to have to deliver babies to pirates because no other bird was so brave as to travel the wild airs above the treacherous waters. And they continue to do so today!”

Luffy's eyes lit up. “Oh! Okay!”

Ace patted himself on the back for acting as an older brother and not ruining Luffy's mind too early.

  


_Ages: Sabo (+ Ace) = 15, Luffy = 12_

  


“Sabo?”

“Hm?” The blond was sitting at the desk in front of the single window of their room. He was very much involved with the book he'd snagged from the local library, though he couldn't help glancing out the window to watch Ace play baseball with a handful of other boys from both the orphanage and the neighborhood. He had come a long way from the angry ten year old who first showed up.

“How do you kiss someone?”

Sabo paused, then spun around in his chair to face Luffy, who was eagle-spread on Ace's bed and staring at the ceiling.

“What do you mean?”

“Well...I know you kiss someone you love, but there's all kinds of kisses, right?”

When Luffy looked over, Sabo nodded slowly.

“Makino gives us forehead kisses because she loves us like her babies. And I give you cheek kisses all the time because you're my brother. But what about the kisses you and Ace share when you think no one's looking?”

Sabo's face turns pink. “Luffy!!” The blond runs a hand down his face. “Yes, Ace and I kiss each other one the lips, b-but that's not the only way to kiss someone you _love_ love.”

Luffy's eyes turn the size of dinner plates. “Really?”

He looks so eager that Sabo scrambled to find a suitable answer. “Um... Yeah. There are Eskimo kisses!” He mentally applauded himself.

“Show me!” Luffy demanded, bounding over to Sabo and giving him such an expectant look that he couldn't deny him.

“Okay, okay.”

He leaned forward and just as his nose was about to brush Luffy's--

“What are you doing!?”

Sabo jumped and his lips touched the tip of Luffy's nose instead. Both he and Luffy leaned back to look at the fuming Ace in the doorway, baseball bat over his shoulder. 

“L-Luffy just wanted to learn how to kiss,” Sabo squeaked out.

That wasn't the best way to word it because Ace chucked his bat to the side and suddenly Sabo was watching a squirming mass of tan skin and dark hair and listening to their outraged shrieks at each other. It took forever to calm them down enough that Sabo could explain properly to Ace.

  


_Ages: Sabo + Ace = 23, Luffy = 19_

  


“Sabo, Ace, how did you guys know that you loved each other?”

Luffy's voice was so quiet that his older brothers almost didn't hear him. As soon as Ace had turned eighteen, he'd moved into a house just down the street from their old orphanage and he brought Sabo and Luffy with him. They were very much happy with their life, and Luffy was done with school now, jumping right into work after declaring his deep-seated hatred for school and not wanting to go to college.

“I loved Sabo as soon as I figured out that he could send me on my ass when he put his mind to it.”

Sabo glared playfully at Ace.

“Well, I found out that I loved Ace when I saw that he wasn't just a bundle of angst and could actually be really sweet,” Sabo said in a teasing tone that caused Ace's cheeks to turn red.

Luffy sighed softly, elbows resting on the windowsill. The house was small and the brothers all shared a room, though they certainly didn't mind the close proximity.

“Why, Luffy?” Sabo finally asked, knowing Ace wouldn't speak up. “Are you in love with someone?”

Luffy just sighed again. Sabo finally got up from the bed he and Ace shared and crossed the room to look over Luffy's head to check out what he was looking at. He found his gaze on a tan man with bleached spots of skin struggling with an armload of grocery bags and obviously searching around for his house keys on his front porch across the street. Sabo was pretty well acquainted with Trafalgar Law. He was a broody man with a terrible past, but a skilled doctor who would give those who couldn't pay free treatment outside of the hospital. Luffy managed to get through his thick skin and told Sabo about how much he wanted to give Law an Eskimo kiss. Glancing down at Luffy, the blond couldn't help but smile at the faraway look in Luffy's eyes as he watched Law.

“Hey, why don't you help Trafalgar out, huh?”

Luffy's wide eyes darted over to Sabo and he beamed widely.

“Okay!”

He ran out of the room before Ace could stop him.

“Sabo! Don't let him go out to that creepy doctor...” Ace whined.

Sabo watched Luffy cross the street with long strides and approached Law. Law looked wary, frowning slightly, but as Luffy chattered – Sabo couldn't hear him, but he could see his brother's jaw moving – he relaxed slightly and let Luffy take his bags from him. As Law unlocked the door and led the way inside, Luffy twisted around to send a thumbs up towards Sabo before skipping inside, kicking the door shut behind him. Sabo turned back to Ace, who was pouting.

“Don't worry so much,” Sabo scolded playfully. “I'm sure he'll be fine. And besides, you wanted him to get out of the house for a little while, right? Now we can go out without worrying about our house burning down.”

Ace seemed to cheer up at that and began to get ready to go out.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Perhaps one day I will make a continuation about how confused Law is in the face of the weird courtship methods of one Monkey D. Luffy from across the street.**


End file.
